Soaking Wet
by Lemony Dreams
Summary: I am Lemony Dreams. I like to write lemons. This is a Koizutani one-shot. Otani and Risa in the shower. WHOO-HOO! Koizutani, is otani and koizumi mixed. in case anyone was wondering.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOVELY COMPLEX OR IT'S CHARACTERS! I'm just playing with them. I promise to give them back when I'm done.

This story is told in Otani's point of view.

**Soaking wet**

I heard the water go on. My heart pounded as I thought about the water running down her body. I began to feel hot, so I took off my shirt. Still, I couldn't push the thought from my mind. Her eyes close as she runs her hands and the soap all over her body.

The heat increased, so I removed my pants as well. I could hear her singing and humming a familiar tune. My mind was too focused on what she probably looked like right now, that I didn't really care what the song was.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to see her, feel her. I entered the steam filled bathroom. I could see her shadow from behind the shower curtain. Her curves, her hair, where her hands were touching. I removed my boxers and stepped into the shower behind her. She didn't notice until I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"O-otani!? When did you get here?" she whispered, placing her hands over mine.

"Never mind that. Turn around." I replied, my voice raspy.

She turned and I pushed her against the wall. She gasped slightly, looking down at me as I looked up at her. I looked her over. Her body was just as I thought. I noticed how her breasts were directly in front of my face. I never liked being short, until now. I took a nipple into my mouth, sucking gently as I tweaked the other with my fingers.

She gasped and wrapped her arms around my head, her fingers intertwined in my hair. I ran my other hand slowly down her body, making her shiver. It rested gently on her pussy, I rubbed it slowly as I continued to suck and tweak her nipples. She pulled my hair a bit, not enough to hurt, but just enough to tell me that she liked what I was doing.

One finger slid up inside of her. Her thighs closed tight at the sudden attention. I could feel her wetness squeezing my finger and it made my cock hard and began to ache. "Koizumi…" I moaned, kissing her neck.

She slid down the wall, so that our faces were at the same level. I kissed her roughly, as I continued to finger her. She suddenly took my hand and removed it from her pussy. I gave her a questioning glance. Soon though, I found out why she moved it.

She slid a bit lower and braced her feet against the other side of the shower. As she slid down and got comfy, I could feel the tip of my cock at her entrance. Without much thought, I pushed in and she cried out and moaned my name. The warm water ran down our bodies as I pulled out and thrust back in, picking up speed.

I had to try and keep my balance. The floor was extremely slippery, and if I fell, I'd be so embarrassed I would die. She began to claw at my back, her thighs clamped around mine. I continued to fuck her, harder and harder until her pussy began squeezing my cock really hard. I stopped as she experienced her orgasm. The face she made was incredible. The expression made my legs tremble. Her body was heavier than mine, I had to be strong and keep balance for both of us.

She yelled my name over and over. It was getting louder, when suddenly everything became blurry. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them. "Otani!!!" I blinked a few times. Koizumi was staring at me with a confused expression on her face. "Finally. You were starting to worry me!" she shouted. I looked around. This was her living room. Was all that a dream?

"Uh….sorry…" I mumbled. "You were moaning in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare?" she asked, innocently. "No, don't worry about it."

"Well okay…let's go. Or we'll miss our reservation!" she shouted, grabbing her purse.

Oh…that's right. I was waiting for her to get ready…when I must have dozed off. Damn that was quite a dream…

"Otani! Hurry up!" She yelled, waiting by the door.

I stood up and grabbed my jacket. As I walked over to her, her expression changed from angry to shock.

"What's wrong?" I asked, staring back at her. "Um….did you….have a wet dream?"

"Whaaaaat?! Why do you think that?!" I shouted, staggering backwards.

"Well…it's just….your pants are wet…and you were moaning so…did you?" She asked, grinning stupidly.

I quickly looked down at my pants. The entire crotch area was soaked. Why didn't I notice?

"Uh….well…"

Koizumi giggled and picked up the telephone. "So…I guess we're eating in tonight?" she said, laughing a little. "I'll smack you!" I threatened. "What? Are you embarrassed? Poor chibi…oh well…ill go steal a pair of pants from my brother….although, they may not fit you."

"Koizumi!!!" I yelled, blushing.

She had better not blackmail me with this…but….that dream was damn worth it, if she does.


End file.
